


Sneaking around

by Sharky456



Series: Nedley's auto repairs [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky456/pseuds/Sharky456
Summary: A little one shot of wayhaught sneaking around. The Earps are rich, Ward is a decent father. Nicole is a mechanic
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Nedley's auto repairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955815
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Sneaking around

She sneaks around the corner, heavy work boots silent as she steps on the grassy patches among the gravel. It’s almost winter but her heavy coveralls are lined and she’s comfortable. She walks around the property quickly, carefully avoiding the light streaming out of the windows and creating beams on the ground.  
The house, a mansion really, is lit up in celebration. And of course, someone like Nicole Haught is most definitely not invited. A lowly mechanic being invited to a party such as this.  
She snorts at the thought as she pulls out a mint tin, a quiet pop and then she slips a hand rolled cigarette behind her ear. She’s digging around the many pockets for her zippo when she sees her.  
Waverly Earp stands under the light over the kitchen entrance. The one used by the staff. She looks soft bathed in the gold light. And she looks so, so sweet as she smiles at the redhead.  
Nicole approaches, slowly. Taking in the other woman. Her hair falling in pretty waves around her shoulders, and the large wool coat she’s wearing.  
*You want to eat something? * Waverly asks. *I know you just got off work. *  
And she knows working as a mechanic at a road help centre means shitty hours.  
Nicole shakes her head no. Her hands fall to Waverly’s waist.,   
*I’m here to see you. *  
The blush the statement gives Waverly is worth being hungry for some time more.  
*Come on, the party still has a couple of hours of life, I’ll ask Gus to prepare us a couple of sandwiches and then we can go. * the brunette says.  
Gus gladly makes them two large sandwiches and shoos them away with instructions of getting as far away from the snobs as possible.  
They make the long walk to Nicole’s fox body Mustang, parked behind a blackberry bush outside the main gate, with Waverly tucked comfortably under Nicole’s arm. And then they drive off to their spot overlooking the salt flats, just outside the city. They eat on the drive there as Nicole admits she didn’t take a lunch break to help out a co-worker and she’s starving. Waverly’s irritation is obvious but that charming dimpled smile wipes it away.  
They sit in the trunk, piled with old but cared for blankets, and stargaze for a while. Holding each other under the vastness of the cosmos above them.  
Nicole slips the cigarette from behind her ear and between her lips, her hand lightly taps Waverly’s thigh to move so she can get her lighter. The brunette reaches into her pocket herself and giggles as Nicole’s thigh muscles jump, her small fingers close around the warm metal case. Waverly turns around to kneel between Nicole’s legs, igniting the zippo and bringing the flame close to Nicole’s cigarette.  
Their eyes are locked on each other as Nicole inhales. The contact is only broken when Nicole tips her head back to exhale the smoke above them, away from Waverly. Who finds the perfect opportunity to let her lips roam the soft skin on the redhead’s neck, after flicking the zippo lid to extinguish the flame as she’s seen Nicole do so many times before.   
Nicole takes two more drags before she drops the cigarette into the soda can she keeps in the trunk as an ashtray for nights like this. The zippo makes a dull thud as she accidentally knocks it out of Waverly’s hand as she tries to pull her closer. She smashes their lips together.   
A bit of awkward shuffling later and Nicole sits with her legs dangling out of the trunk, her back against it’s open door and one beautifully dishevelled Waverly Earp in her lap. Waverly’s large coat in combination with the blanket she draped around her shoulders like a cape act as barrier between them and the crispy breeze. Her dress, however pretty, really is an obstacle, Nicole thinks as her hands settle on covered thighs.  
They kiss under the stars and pretend the air whipping around them is the universe cheering for them.  
Nicole’s watch beeps, muffled as her wrist is under Waverly’s dress. The brunette groans.  
*I need to get you back home, baby. * The redhead mumbles against soft lips.  
Waverly hums. Ignores her for the most part and keeps kissing her. Cold hands unsnap the first few buttons on Nicole’s lined overalls and rest on her warm chest. She feels the redhead tense at the cold touch, her t-shirt not thick enough.   
Nicole’s hands, always warm, sit heavy on Waverly’s thighs. She loses the will to deny the brunette again as she delivers a teasing bite to her lower lip.   
The redhead grabs the smaller woman’s thighs and grinds up in to her. They sag against the trunk for a heartbeat, before two sets of frantic hands collide and intersect in an effort to touch the other.  
Nicole’s hand slips into Waverly’s underwear. Waverly’s fingers twist in Nicole’s hair. Their bodies arching and pushing into one another as they try to get closer still.  
They haven’t been able to do this in a while, Ward Earp has made some new business deals and required all his family to parade around like show ponies for the celebrations he held. They have had stolen moments, Nicole recklessly climbing over the tall estate gates and over confidently using rain water drain pipes to get to Waverly’s window. Or Waverly, pulling out random fuses from her jeep or even pretending to get flat tyres, just to see Nicole for a bit. But that was not good enough for either of them, it’s been too long since they felt each other.  
Waverly collapses against Nicole, her face pressed into her t-shirt covered chest and breathing heavily. The orgasm short but it’s been too long since Nicole had been inside her, she fell apart quickly. She smiles dopily as her girlfriend kisses her head.  
*You know how much I hate to do this and then leave, but baby, I really have to drive you home. * Nicole says. Regret colouring her voice.  
Waverly whines out a long “no” before she chuckles.  
*Remember when my dad caught you on top of me? * Waverly laughs now.  
*I do remember what I thought would be my last moment alive, yes. * Nicole says seriously.  
The brunette laughs again.  
Nicole smiles.  
*Come on, babe, I don’t need your father trying to get me fired again for defiling his precious youngest daughter. *  
*I’m positive I’m the one instigating all the defiling, Daddy. * Waverly grins, her voice lowering seductively and her hands trail over Nicole’s collar.  
Nicole’s eyes darken and she clenches her jaw tightly.  
*Don’t go starting something neither of us can finish, Doll. * Nicole warns as she gently removes the smaller brunette from her lap.  
Waverly kisses her hard as soon as they put their blankets back in the trunk and shut it. The kiss is deep but Waverly keeps it controlled as she snaps the buttons of Nicole’s coveralls back closed.  
They make the drive in silence, Nicole appreciates the open back road for not needing many gear shifts so she can keep a hand locked in Waverly’s.  
And they hold on. 


End file.
